Gaining Heart
by L.C. blip
Summary: North wants to set things right with Jack, but Bunny's the only one who doesn't treat him with kid-gloves. It doesn't help that Jack has a crush on the Pooka. This is no longer a one-shot. Chapter 2 is in the process of being written!


For the record- I don't own any of the characters I write about, unless I specifically state. I also do not know the exact ages of any of the characters so most will be guestimates.

**Gaining Heart**

North was determined to make this Christmas one to be remembered. He wanted this holiday season to go down in history. He chuckled as he looked over the miniature globe on his sleigh; yes, he thought, this year would be _special_! This year they had gained a new Guardian in Jack Frost. The boy was amazing, and stronger than anyone had given him credit for, to boot. Old St. Nick smiled fondly as he thought. Jack brought a lively energy back to the group that they hadn't been aware they'd been missing. That boy, who he now looked on as a son, had given them back the spark that made the Guardians what they are. He taught them to not get so hung up on work, to have some fun.

He'd invited Jack to go with him this year on his rounds delivering presents to all the children of the world. Jack had all but screamed in excitement as he heartily accepted the offer. They would be leaving in less than an hour and the ice sprite was already vibrating with excitement.

"Calm down, my boy. You will spook the reindeer." The Cossack laughed.

"Come on! How many times will I get this kinda chance?" Jack exclaimed, floating to perch on the back of the sleigh as the yetis made some final adjustments.

"If you cause no mayhem, I will be inviting you every year. Everyone will love having white Christmas, yes?" North winked at him and turned a knob. There. That should do it. The lights flickered on, the wings fanned out, and the thrusters flared once.

"Don't you worry about that, man. No pranks while I work." He graced the large Russian with a bright grin. "The only one I really prank anymore is Bunny. He just makes the best faces." Jack laughed.

North shook his head fondly. Though, he was surprised that Aster put up with all of the boy's tomfoolery. His old friend had really cultivated a streak of patience much faster, and much longer, than he thought possible. The two still had much animosity to work through but if tended right, a beautiful friendship could be grown. One, in his opinion, both Bunny and Jack needed.

"Speaking of our furry friend, what is this business with sixty-eight?"

"Oh, that…" Jack sheepishly trailed off, rubbing a hand through his snowy locks. "It was Easter Sunday, as I'm sure you know, but I didn't at the time. There were these abominable snow things that were getting a little too close to a playground. Those guys are bad news." He said; North found it amusing that he talked with his hands and staff as much as he did. "Anyways, they wouldn't leave, and one managed to knock me down. My emotions took over a bit, and in my panic I may or may not have started a massive blizzard." He winced. "Well… all the snow gave me an out, but before I could get into the air this grey blur pounces on me out of nowhere! Then a I have this angry, Australian rabbit cussing so bad sailors would blush about how I ruined his holiday, and he was gonna beat my teeth in if I ever showed up again. He called me a few names; I hit him with a happy flake, and then skedaddled."

North looked at him in surprise. "You were trying to protect children?"

"Well yeah. Just because they couldn't see me…." Jack deflated a little. "I couldn't let them get hurt." He said, looking off to the side.

The large man clapped him on the shoulder and proudly beamed at him. The spirit was truly something special. And after tonight, he resolved to go speak to Bunny. The Pooka needed to apologize.

They shot through the air flying over Ireland, if North thought correctly. Presents were being distributed quicker than he anticipated, and he was having more fun than he could remember. Jack truly was a treasure. The Cossack had made sure to leave little trinkets to jumpstart the boy's belief system; when Jack saw one he looked about ready to tear up. North felt a pang of guilt; they had so much to make up for. Three hundred years of loneliness. And it wasn't by accident. They knew of his existence, they all did, but they chose not to seek him out, not to befriend him. Well, he thought, the winter spirit would be alone no more, not if he had anything to say about it.

They dashed across northern Europe leaving gifts and snacking at each house on the way. Jack liked to fly along with the reindeer, only sitting in the sleigh when the snow became too heavy. They talked along their routes; North learned that Jack was a vegetarian and that he didn't know how to swim. The story of how the moon brought the boy back after saving his sister was heart wrenching. When Jack had finished North drew him into a hug, valiantly ignoring the flinch of the youth in his arms. Another wave of protectiveness pulsed through the Cossack.

The next morning North was flung out of his portal and into the luscious green of the Warren. He didn't need to go looking for his friend, as he knew Bunny would be there shortly. The rabbit was intimately in tuned to his haven; knowing exactly when someone manages to get in, and where exactly they are. He waited patiently, nudging a few wandering eggs with the tips of his boots and admiring the sheer enormous size of the place. It never failed to amaze him. Seen enough the sound of soft thumping signaled him to the older male's arrival. He greeted his friend with open arms, knowing full well he would be getting no hug.

"Bunny! How are you, my friend?" He crowed. Aster looked at him skeptically.

"'m fine. What brings ya here, mate? Shouldn' ya be asleep now?" He asked, crossing furry arms over his chest. North nodded. It was just like Bunny to skip the small talk; ever the stoic one.

"True, but I have pressing matter to discuss with you." His face took a much more serious expression and he watched as his friend's ears perked forward and posture straighten.

"What's happened?"

"It is about Jack- " North began to explain.

"What's he gotten into this time? Bloody show pony; I knew he'd piss off the wrong dill one day." The rabbit growled and stalked toward his tunnels. "Well? Let's go, mate. Can't have 'im thinkin' we aren't gonna help 'im."

North chuckled and managed to grasp the Pooka's upper arm to stop him. "No, Bunny, Jack is fine. It is matter of sixty-eight I am wanting to speak of. Jack told me the reason why he made so much snow on Easter." Aster leveled a stare at him, but instead of flying off the handle as per usual, he waited for North to continue. "He said he was protecting children from snow beasts. They managed to get him grounded, and in his fear- a blizzard was made on accident."

They stood in silence. North watched as his friend's gaze went from attentive to remembrance. He'd seen this look less than a handful of times in all his six hundred years. Bunny was no longer in the present, he was recounting the events of the fateful Easter Sunday he first met, the now infamous, Jack Frost. North stood and waited for his friend to return to him; smiling warmly, when the rabbit did, at the drooped ears and guilty eyes.

"Crikey, you're right. I was so ticked that I didn' even notice the scents." Aster admitted lowly. He looked up as North placed a large hand on his shoulder.

"It is alright. Jack does not hold grudge. I do not think the boy can." He snickered, causing Bunny to smile as well. "But I do think that you owe the boy an apology. He was only trying to keep the young ones safe." He said, bringing an arm around furry shoulders as he deftly took out a snow globe, whispering 'Santoff Clausen'. He threw the orb and, none too gently, tossed the grey hare into the swirling lights; laughing all the way- ha, ha, ha!

The two landed, one more dignified than the other, on the hard tile of the globe room floor. Yetis in the surrounding area looked up with little more than a disgruntled humph before turning back to work. Elves skittered about trying to pinpoint plates of cookies to nab. North grinned as he watched Jack float down from the rafters, a mildly concerned slash amused look plastered on his pale face.

"What's goin' on guys?" He questioned his surrogate father.

"Bunny has something he wishes to say, isn't that right?" His stern look made Aster flinch as he stepped forward and cleared his throat.

"It's come to my attention that the whole blizzard thing in sixty-eight was… well I was a right arse, wasn' I? Didn' give ya time to explain before I ripped into ya. And I'm sorry, Jack. I really am." Bunny murmured. His ears dropped to press flat against his head and back, green eyes were downcast and shoulders slumped. Jack stood shocked, and North- he was resisting the urge to clap in victory when he noticed something odd about their youngest member. The boy's cheeks almost seemed to glitter in the light of the room.

"It- it's fine Bunny. Really. It happened forever ago, I've dropped that like a hot potato." Jack waved it off, twirling his staff to rest in the crook of an arm. "I didn't know it was your holiday, so I'm sorry too."

Aster looked up sharply, ready to deny Jack's apology when the boy continued. "Look- it was a misunderstanding all around. I messed up, you messed up. We both said sorry, let's just move on, huh?" Jack smiled; not a cocky smirk, but a real, heartfelt, smile and held out his hand. Bunny sighed, eyes softening, and twitched the sides of his mouth. He grasped Jack's hand firmly and gave it a shake.

The Pooka turned to leave, but stopped, rounding again on Jack as he held out a hand towards the boy's staff. "Lemme see that thing for a tic, Jackie." He was met with an apprehensive stare, but after a handful of breaths twirled it so Bunny could take the straight end. Jack watched him like a hawk, glacial blue eyes never leaving the rabbit's hands as they ran over the ancient wood. Bunny whispered in a language North hadn't heard since the very first time he'd met him. The syllables rolled off his rough tongue, infusing his magic into the staff. It flashed once, a bright, pale green before returning to its normal state.

"Tap the end against any surface." Bunny ordered, handing it back. Jack did so, making two quick thunks to the floor at his feet. He yelped in surprise at the hole that manifested, jumping back from the edge; eyes bright with mirth as he stared at Bunny. Laughter bubbled from his throat.

"What I just did will give ya access to the Warren whenever ya need it; this way you'll always have a place to get to quick if yer in trouble." He explained, posture oozing confidence that his gift was so well received.

North watched the exchange with wide eyes. Never in his knowledge of Aster had he offered such an open invitation to anyone. Yet here he was- enchanting Jack's staff. Jack: the king of pranks, bane of Aster's existence… had a key to the Warren. Not even Sandy, the only one to know the Pooka before the fearling wars, had that privilege. North's blue eyes nearly popped from their sockets when Jack launched himself into Bunny's chest; the boy latched on, wrapping arms and legs around the furry torso. Okay, so that wasn't the surprising part; Jack was fine with hugs if he was the one initiating them. What shocked the bearded man was that Aster wound his arms around the blue clad boy and gripped him tight; a mantra of 'Thank you's' were muffled by fur.

Aster _never_ hugged. He didn't like having his space intruded on. Sure, they'd gotten handshakes, claps on the back, and sympathizing pats but never had any of the guardians gotten anything even remotely similar to a hug. Sandy had told them one night after Bunny had gone, of course, about the Pooka. The star shared the history of the warrior-scholar race, regaling tale after tale of heroics, master planning, one in particular of Aster himself taking on three fearlings at once to protect a clutch of kits. Sand images showed them that in his rage, Aster had sprouted four more arms along his torso, two one each side; the roar he released as he the last creature fell was deafening. But the kits seemed to not fear him, instead squealing as they jumped to hang from his many appendages. Tooth had gasped, asking if Aster knew they were kits instead of monsters. Sandy just laughed his tinkling laugh, sand images showing Aster with four arms, then a teddy bear, then the kits and children. _When little ones were threatened, the Pooka warrior was a fearsome opponent, but he loved them with all his heart and would never hurt them. No matter the fury that clouded his mind._ North nodded to himself. Aster is just protecting the boy, like a big brother should, he thought as he smiled at the two. He saw Jack pull his face back slightly as Bunny spoke. "It's no problem, Snowflake. You're not alone anymore, ya know?" Bushy black brows furrowed over bright cornflower blue eyes. Jack's cheeks had become sparkly again. He made a mental note to ask about that later.

Two days after being given a key, Jack had barely set foot at the pole. He came back to have dinner and sleep before taking off again to the Warren. North rushed down the corridor to catch the boy as they walked to dinner.

"You have been spending much time with Bunny. I assume you are getting along well?" He prodded. Jack nodded enthusiastically. He told North of all the things he did; painting eggs, testing chocolate, being a menace to the Egg Sentries… He was having an absolute blast!

"Glad to hear it, my boy." He clapped Jack on the shoulder, suddenly remembering. "When Bunny gave you key, your cheeks sparkled. Why do they do that?"

"Oh. That. Um, since I'm technically not alive, I can't blush. I frost. It's the same thing." Jack told him, waving it off as unimportant. North stroked his beard as another question floated up.

"Then why 'frost'? Bunny did not embarrass you, did he?"

"No! Nothing like that… It's just… I've never been called 'snowflake' before." Jack murmured as he held tight to his staff, cheeks frosting heavily. He turned and jumped into the air, quickly flying to the kitchen.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Tooth sat perched on the side of a chair as her lover paced. He had been going on for over an hour, trying to figure out why Jack would 'frost' at the new nickname from Bunny. She sighed as he started up again.

"It is not a bad name. Snowflakes are unique, special in their own way. No two alike. Why would he 'frost' at something like that? You call him sweet tooth, yes?" She nodded. "Sandy uses a snowflake as his symbol, so why does it bother him that Bunny calls him that?" North slumped into his chair, thoroughly perplexed.

"Sweety, I don't think you're on the right path with this." Tooth told him gently. She knew exactly why Jack frosted about the name. He'd told her a few months after the young man took the oath. She shook her head, keeping the giggles inside as she remembered:

_Jack had flown in to see Baby Tooth, and they were sitting on the ornate roof of the main palace when she found them._

_"__It's not normal, is it? I mean, he hates me." Jack exclaimed, throwing his arms up and falling back against the roof. Baby tittered in front of his face, her little arms flailing around, large smile on her face. Tooth hissed in a breath as Baby Tooth's words reached her ears. "Normal is just in your head, you two would make a cute couple. This is great- perfect, even!"_

_"__No, this is not a good thing. And it's far from perfect." He grumbled._

_Tooth fluttered to their side. "So who's the lucky lady, sweet tooth?" She prodded. Jack groaned and covered his face with his hands, mumbling 'no one'. Baby rocketed to her mother's ear._

_"__It's Bunnymund!" She tweeted enthusiastically. _

Tooth smiled at the memory.

"What other path is there, my angel?" North practically sobbed. His worry for Jack was endearing, it really was. It was nice to see North finally having someone to dote over. It was like having the family she always wanted.

"What if he liked the nickname?" She offered. Maybe trying to push him in the right direction would work. He was a smart man, he'd figure it out.

"He does. Still does not answer question."

The Tooth Fairy sighed with a fond smile and rested her head on a broad shoulder. She patted his chest and said "Well, maybe you're thinking too much on it. How about just letting Bunny and Jack hash this out alone?"

Her bandit chuckled, pulling her into his lap. "You are right, my dear. As always."

"Of course I am." She smirked.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Sandy peacefully watched his oldest friend work. He'd been invited to stay for a few days, and was happily surprised to find Jack bustling about when he arrived. Their newest member was quietly painting eggs next to Aster. They hadn't noticed his arrival yet, which was just fine by him. It wasn't every day he got to watch the two most antagonistic of his friends be completely at ease with each other. He stifled a tinkling snicker as Jack ran a bright pink brush over Bunnymund's nose. Fur bristled, and a growl rose in his throat.

"Damn it, Frostbite!" Bunny snarled. He jumped up to grab at the frostling, unfortunately the boy had already thrown himself into the wind. Jack mimicked a witch, sitting on his staff.

"Aw. Don't you look downright cute. C'mon Cottontail, pink's a good look on you." Jack laughed. Another retort was hot on his lips when he noticed Sandy. The boy lit up, flying to his side and wrapping the former wishing star up in a hug.

Aster graced him with a rare smile. Although, Sandy thought, those smiles might not be so rare to a certain pasty spirit; he smiled mischievously. Then made a vow to peek into Bunny's dreams later.

Sandy watched them paint as the insults finally died. Everything was going smoothly until Bunny let slip that he and Sandy had been friends long before he came to earth.

"No way! You really are a space-rabbit? A freakin' alien?" Jack couldn't contain his excitement. He crawled on his knees to settle next to the small golden man. Sandy offered sand images of a mini Aster. The shape hopped around trying to learn fighting stances, but kept falling.

"Oi, that's not how I was and ya know it! I was one of the best!" Aster said indignantly. Sandy waved at him and changed the image. An older, taller Aster stood, tall and proud, at the head of an army; staff in hand, and battle leathers adorning his forearms, lower legs, and over his torso. Jack looked in admiration at the image and then turned to Bunny.

"Were you really head of an army?"

The Pooka nodded. "I was a General. A long time ago."

"What were the Pooka like?" Jack asked. Sandy tensed by his side. Aster didn't like bringing up his past. The pain of losing everyone he knew, all of his family, his chosen mate…. was almost too much for him. Sandy was there to pick up the pieces. He had stolen the General away to keep him safe from Pitch and his nightmares and fearlings. He looked at the Pooka.

Aster's green eyes hadn't left Jack since the question had popped out. The boy looked away, feeling like he'd crossed a line. He brought his staff to his chest.

"The Pooka were… a race of warrior-scholars. We put just as much clout in knowing how to fight as we did expanding our knowledge of the universe." Bunny said. Green eyes softening as he glanced at the ground. Jack relaxed and babbled off another question about the long dead race. Sandy sat, stunned. Hearing him talk about his people so openly to Jack made the sandman's heart sing. He was so glad the two were getting along as well as they were. He was pulled from his musings when the brush in Aster's hand snapped. Golden eyes flicked between spring green and glacial blue.

Jack was wide eyed, and looked like he was staring at the face of a Wendigo. Bunny closed his eyes and took a deep breath through his nose.

"I'm sor- " Jack started, but the rabbit laid a hand on his knee.

" 's alright, snowflake. I was with a batch of kits, they were brand new of out the fields. They were fast learners, but still nowhere near ready for what came.

"It's hard to explain what a fearling is to someone who's never had to fight them. For the record, Jackie, I hope you never have the bad luck to ever meet one. They swarm, like angry bees, the only physical part o' them is the heads. The rest is just shadows, black mists that can take control of ya if ya aren't careful… Anyways- that's how they came: shootin' out of the trees, invading anyone they could reach. The kits didn' stand a chance." Bunny murmured. His head was down, and his hands rested in his lap. Sandy wanted to comfort him but thought better of it. He wanted to see what Jack did.

"I tried to get back to my battalion, but the smoke was too thick. I don't remember much after that, to be honest. I remember the screams, the burnin'… the death. I remember goin' into a rage, I think I found a group of little ones bein' chased. I think I was able to protect them, at least I hope I did. Then it was all black. I dunno how long I was out, ya'd have to ask Sandy. I know it was at least a few millennia, but when I finally did wake I was here- on earth. Manny told me he brought me back, as a symbol of hope." He scoffed, still a bit bitter. "He asked me to help cultivate life on this planet, I agreed. So… here we are now."

Aster looked at Jack. He was clutching his staff with white knuckles. Sandy watched as the eternal teen's hands shook, and eyes turned glassy. Jack took a shuddering breath.

"You knew. You _knew _how it felt to be totally alone! Why would you say that to me?! God, I thought you were just saying that 'cause you were mad about sixty-eight! But you knew!" He shouted.

Sandy cupped his hands over his mouth and Bunny stared wide eyed. He made a move, reaching a furry arm out to the boy. "Snowflake- " He tried, but Jack violently flinched away. "No! You leave me alone! You wanted me to be invisible? Well fine!" He shouted; frosty tears collected on his cheeks as he shot into the air and down a tunnel that led to the North Pole. Sandy floated into the air, sand flying from shape to shape above his head. He remembered the tension of that day. How the two stood nose to nose, Aster slinging insults and Jack taking them like a pro. He was thrown from his remembering by a furry flash.

Bunny rocketed down his tunnels. He had cursed himself as soon as he said all those horrible things to Jack. He said what he did because he wanted to dissuade the boy from taking the oath. The kid had no believers! Jack would have faded within the first few hours, for cryin' out loud! North wouldn't listen when he voiced those concerns, laughing them off and sending the yetis through a portal. When he shot through the hole and into the Pole's globe room the last thing he expected was to be punched square in the nose by North himself.

Aster clutched his bloody nose, wincing as he looked up to the face of an enraged North. The large Russian swiftly grabbed him up by the ruff of his chest, bring their faces close.

"How dare you!" North yelled. "You hurt my boy. He trusted you, and you- "

Aster twisted his lower half and grabbed the back of the Cossack's head. With sharp downward pull he brought St. Nick to the ground. Hopping a few yards away he brought his hands up. "Ya don't understand! I was tryin' to protect him!"

"Protect? Ha!" North scoffed at him as he rose. "Jack came back so upset he was scared to touch anything. Said he did not want to hurt anyone. He tells me that I should ask you why he is so upset."

"I fudged up a bit. I want to make it right!" Bunny tried to reason. North was having none of it. He threw another fist, growling when it didn't connect.

Tooth flew in, Sandy hot on her heels. They gasped at the scene in front of them. North was shouting curses at the rabbit who dodged and leaped away from every blow; not once trying to land one himself. Bunny pulled out his boomerangs and Tooth panicked. She tried to shoot forward but a small golden hand stopped her. Sandy shook his head and pointed to the warring two.

Bunny had toppled North, leaving the man on his back. He pointed on of the wooden weapons at North, eyes narrowed. "Look, I'm not gonna fight ya." He said, tossing his weapons to the side. "Now, you're gonna listen to what I have to say." He snarled.

"Yes, I said those things to Jack at the beginnin'. Yes, they were meant to hurt 'im. I didn't want him to take the oath! Do ya know why? Because I didn't want him to fade! How long do ya think he would have lasted if he took that damn oath when ya wanted him to? Not bloody long; not near long enough for what Manny wanted- that's fer damn sure. But did ya listen to me? Hell no. Ya never do, ya dag! You wanted him to join us without havin' any believers to keep him stable. He would have died, an' it woulda been your fault!" Aster screamed. He had stalked closer to North, thusting a clawed finger in his chest. Green eyes darkened with anger. "You say you protect him? You would have killed him! I tried to keep ya from makin' that mistake; I was trying to keep him safe!" Aster roared.

The room was silent. The two males didn't move a muscle as the tension rose. Aster's continuous growl slowly gained volume, as if daring the bandit to challenge him. Sandy let out a breath and slowly floated to his friend's side and gently laid a hand on his furry shoulder. Aster jerked away, walking to the side and tapping his foot, creating a hole.

"I know what I did ta him. I came here to explain why." He sighed as looked back to the man on his back. North had propped himself up onto his elbows. "But don't you worry. Consider the charm broken; he won't be able to get into the Warren any longer. I won't be botherin' the Snowflake anymore." He sneered and dropped down.

Tooth was at North's side, cradling a large hand. North looked worn as he sighed. "He was right, Toothie. Our Jack would have faded within hours. I was too blind to see that."

Unbeknownst to the three remaining Guardians, Jack was in the rafters above them. He'd watched the whole violent scene play out. He was shocked that Bunny had the strength to send North flying like he did, and had to admit it was rather impressive. He was conflicted about what the Pooka had said, though. Had Bunny really been trying to keep him safe? The mere thought of it sent pleasant warmth spreading in his stomach.

He's known for a while about his little crush, he remembered that Baby Tooth had ratted his secret to Tooth, as well. After he heard Bunny's explanation he felt silly. Even Pitch had said he'd fade without any believers. He'd wanted to glide down and hit everyone with happy flakes, to get rid of this horrible funk that had settled over his new family. But before he could- Bunny had retracted his open invitation. Jack had felt the spring magic flare and then leave his staff. It made his heart plummet. He loved going to the Warren. Loved spending time with Bunny. And now he'd fucked it all up just because he let his temper get the best of him.

Jack ran a hand over his face as he watched the three below him; Tooth and Sandy practically dragging his surrogate father from the globe room. He wanted to make things right, so he needed to talk to Bunny. New beginnings started with him.

He flew over yetis and down a hall to North's workroom. Inside, he peeked into a large red and gold box. Snow globes glinted back at him. Jack looked around nervously before taking two and stuffing them into the pocket of his hoodie before grabbing a third. He shook it lightly and whispered "The Warren". Bright swirling lights appeared as he tossed it into the wall and he jumped right in.

Jack landed in the eternal spring haven. The warm air felt like a caress against his skin. He took a step, glancing side to side trying to spot his furry crush.

"What do ya think yer doin' here, Jack?" Came the accented voice of Bunny from behind him. He spun around and came face to face with the Pooka.

"I-… I wanted to apologize." He stuttered. Bunny continues to stare at him. "I heard you. What you said. About trying to protect me."

Aster's ears drooped, as did his shoulders. He jerked his head at Jack. "C'mon then. Let's head in. I'll make us some tea."

They walked in silence to Bunny's burrow. Jack sat at the ancient wooden table as he watched the older Guardian grab a teapot and fill it with water. He noticed that Bunny's ears hadn't straightened and the stab of guilt grew just a little bit sharper in his stomach.

"I'm sorry… for before. I shouldn't have lost my temper like that." Jack murmured. "I'm sorry I caused such a mess, I didn't mean for you and North to fight." He placed his arms on the table and rested his head on them and sighed. Maybe Pitch was right.

A clank cut his thoughts off. A plain clay mug steamed in front of his face. Bunny had taken a seat off to his side and was cradling an identical much between furry hands.

"No need to apologize, Jack, this isn't our first tiff and it certainly won't be the last. I'd been meanin' to explain why I acted the way I did, but could never find the right time. I truly am sorry, I know what I said hurt ya, but I couldn't see another way to keep ya from takin' the oath. You're an amazin' Guardian, Snowflake. I always knew ya would be. Jus' didn' want ya ta fade." Aster told him. His whiskers twitched as he took a sip of his tea, green eyes chancing a look at the boy across from him. Blue eyes stared back.

"Thanks, Bunny. You really did save my existence. If you'd been as enthusiastic as the others, I probably would have joined when I crawled out of the bag. I've always admired you, so your opinion has always been important… so thanks for lookin' out for me." Jack said lowly. He scooted his chair next to Bunny's and brought his arms around a fuzzy torso in an awkward hug. He tried to tuck his head under the others chin to get more comfortable, but was harshly shoved away.

At his hurt look Bunny was quick to explain why. "I can't have ya doin' that, mate. Chinnin' is a real personal thing for Pooka."

"Why? What's it mean?"

Bunny's ears twitched. He didn't want to explain this to Jack, but knew the boy's curiosity would end up getting him into trouble. He sighed. "Chinnin' for my people is somethin' that's only done to stake a claim; it leaves a scent marker. It's done to let other bucks know to back off. "

Jack smiled as Bunny looked away. Had the Pooka been human, Jack guessed he'd be beet red right now. He mulled over the information that had just been shared. So… Pooka chinned to claim huh? Jack smirked into Bunny's shoulder, filing that train of thought away for later.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

The Next meeting took place three weeks after the fight. North hadn't spoken to Bunny, and vice versa. Jack was smart enough to not bring up the furry Guardian. There was still quite a bit of bad air that needed tending between his adoptive father and the Pooka. He hopped up to perch on his staff as he watched the yetis complain to North about some mix up with paperwork. The Russian yabbered on in yetish then threw his hands up in exasperation.

"Those yeti well be the death of me." He sighed as he walked to Jack. "How are you, my boy? I do not see you as often as before."

"I'm fine. Just trying to keep busy." Jack told him. Keeping secrets was hard, but he sure as hell wasn't going to tell the man he was off bothering an alien rabbit. He grinned at Tooth as she arrived, Sandy following soon after. Baby Tooth immediately flew to his shoulder, perching herself next to his ear. Tooth greeted North with a sweet kiss to his cheek, then flew to Jack.

"So where's Bunny? I thought you two made up." She said, looking around for the male in question. Jack frosted and shot a glare at the tiny fairy.

"I don't know where he is. Please don't let North- " Jack quickly whispered.

"Do not let me what, Jack?" North had just finished greeting Sandy, just as Aster jumped from his hole, and had walked to his side with a smile. Jack shot a panicked look to Tooth, but she didn't get the hint. That, or she purposefully ignored it.

"That Jack and Bunny are finally courting." Tooth squealed, feathers fanning out in excitement as she fluttered.

The silence that filled the room was deafening. Jack frosted and held his breath as he watched the older man's face harden. Sandy felt Bunny tense next to him and looked at Tooth with confusion.

North's face set into a grimace as he rounded on Aster. "This is unacceptable. You will not take advantage of him like this." He said. His tone left no room for argument as he placed a hand on Jack's shoulder and began leading him to his room. The young man planted his feet and stood his ground.

"He is too old, too different. I will not allow this to continue." North said.

"Wait a minute, here," Aster voiced. "Who's courtin' what now?" Bushy brows furrowed in confusion.

North rounded on him, eyes blazing with anger. "You claim to want him safe, to keep him protected, and now you expect me to give blessing? How many millennia separate you? You are not even from this world! What will happen when your rut hits? I will not let you force yourself on him. You- " He growled, jabbing a meaty finger into the ruff of Aster's chest, "are no longer welcome at Pole!"

Tooth gasped and flew to her lover's side. "North, think about what you're saying! Let's all just take a few days to process this, and come back with a clear head." She reasoned, then pleaded, "Aster's your oldest friend, you don't really mean any of this."

Her grip on his cloak loosened a hair as she watched him deeply breathe out through his nose. He lowered his arm and took a step back. "We will revisit this in a week. You will stay in Warren, and Jack will not leave Pole." He ordered, turning and stalking to his workshop slamming the door behind him.

Sandy floated to Jack and patted his head. The poor boy looked about ready to crack. The star could almost hear wood creak in the vice grip the boy had on it. His mouth was set in a thin line and the brightness of his eyes seemed dull. He looked over to Tooth; she was hovering in front of Aster, he could make out rushed apologies under angry whispers. He watched his friend sigh and make his way to them.

Jack stood rigid as the Pooka stopped to stand in front of him. "Jack? What's all this about?"

He could feel the frost on his cheeks piling up as the silence stretched. God, how could this happen? How could Tooth do something like this? He trusted her with the most important secret he'd ever felt the need to hide. Shining glacial blue eyes finally looked up to bright green. "I, um- "

"He likes you, Aster. You two have been spending so much time together; I was wondering when you two would tell us." Tooth twittered happily. "And don't worry about North, he'll lighten up after I speak with him about- "

A cold blast of icy wind whirled through the globe room. Tooth snapped her head to Jack. The boy was livid. Ice was beginning to spread from his feet onto the floor around him. He completely ignored the shocked look on Aster's face as he glared daggers at the group's mother figure.

"How could you say that? We aren't courting! I just didn't want North to know I was at the Warren the past few weeks. How did you put all of that into us dating?" Jack growled. He impatiently waited for an answer, but when none were forthcoming he ran a hand through his hair and took off toward his room.

Tooth flinched as the heavy wooden door slammed against its frame. Guilty violet eyes glanced at her friend. Bunny was glaring at her too.

"You need to explain what just happened here, sheila."

She took a breath and began. "Jack came to the palace a few days after we defeated Pitch. He was helping set everything to rights. We had just finished replacing all the tooth boxes but I couldn't find Jack. I figured he was with Baby Tooth, so I just honed in on her. They were talking on the roof. Jack was talking about liking someone. If it was normal." She gave a weak smile. "Baby Tooth was so excited, she gave him nothing but praise, saying that they'd be perfect for one another. I came out and asked who the lucky girl was, but it wasn't a girl. Or a remotely human spirit, for that matter." Tooth looked up, leveling a look at Bunny. "Baby Tooth told me that it was you, Aster, that had Jack so flustered. He's had a crush on you for the longest time." She sighed and looked away. "It was so great when you two started being friendly. I just thought that maybe the reason for that was because Jack had finally told you, and you accepted his feelings and returned them." Tooth paused, watching the elves scamper across the floor. "I guess I messed up, didn't I?" She murmured.

"Just a tic, I'd say." Bunny smirked. He placed a furry forepaw on a bright shoulder. "Look Toothie, I care about the show pony. Ya know I do. And I do return his feelin's- just wait a tic! Lemme finish!" He scolded at her excited face. "I do… have feelin's for 'im. But just because we like each other doesn't mean he and I would be a good match. North was right about a few things."

Tooth glared, opening her mouth to object when a sad look from Aster made her pause. "I'm older than this Earth, sheila. Hell, I helped shape this planet. Another is that we're so different; different seasons, different species. I'm a giant rabbit and he's what was once human; there are so many things that could go wrong with our physiology alone- "

"Aster. He cares about you. Why are you so afraid of taking a chance with him? Jack obviously doesn't care about your age, or your differences, so why are you getting so hung up about them?" Tooth questioned. Bunny was being stubborn, as always. She didn't know why he always shied away when someone showed interest; it wasn't as if the male never got offers. He got plenty, but never once accepted. Tooth watched as his long ears drooped to press against his back.

Aster was silent. He thought about what the fairy said. If Jack had felt this way for a while it stood to reason that he'd thought about everything he'd just mentioned, just like he had. The Pooka would never have guessed Jack would be so open to an interspecies relationship. The fur alone, he thought, would send others runnin'. He sighed at Tooth, unable to form a decent argument to her question. She smiled gently at him.

"That's what I thought. Now- you head back home and think about this. About Jack; he probably thinks you're disgusted with him right now. And when we all come back in a week things can be settled then." Tooth placed a feather-light kiss to his furry cheek and flew off to find North. Aster didn't watch her go, instead shooting the corridor where Jack's room was a meaningful look before tapping a foot and dropping into the earth.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Jack slouched on his bed when North knocked. The large man entered with a frown, and Jack instantly put up a wall. He expected more of the same from earlier, but what he got was a sincere almost guilt ridden apology.

"I am sorry, Jack, if you think I was angry with you." North sighed. "It is just…. Bunny is good fighter, he is wonderful Guardian; but he has not been in romantic relationship that I have ever seen. I do not want you to get hurt- "

"There's really nothing to worry about. We aren't courting, or involved at all in that context, North." Jack mumbled. He had buried his face into his arms the second the Russian had brought Bunny's name up. "We aren't anything, it's just a stupid crush."

North was silent, looking fondly at his surrogate son. He thought of how lonely Jack had been before, how much he longed for interaction, _any_ interaction, and suddenly felt foolish for not noticing it sooner. The 'frosting' should have been a dead giveaway. Of course Jack would latch on to Aster that way; the two had more in common than they realized. Aster was the only one to not treat Jack with kid gloves, exactly like the eternal teen had wanted. He sighed and laid a large hand on the boy's knee.

"I am sorry for presuming, my boy. And do not be down playing your feelings. You have them for a reason." He winked. Jack scoffed and offered a weak smile.

"Thanks, but so far all they've done is get me in trouble. Why did I have to start crushing on him anyways? We don't exactly have a friendly history. And now he probably thinks I'm a freak. I never wanted him to find out, North."

"No, but you have bright future." North reasoned. He leaned close and smiled knowingly. "You know, Jack; no one has ever had a Bunny hug?" He waited for the boy to look up, but continued anyway when he didn't. "You are the only one I have ever seen him hug." He paused, this time Jack raised his head. "Do you think Bunny gives just anyone an open invitation to his Warren?" North chuckled, "No. He does not. But he gave you a _key_. He gave you a way to find him even when he does not want to be found. Not even Sandy has that privilege. You are special to him, Jack." North smiled and patted his leg as he stood. He wanted to see a smile on the boy's face, but got watery eyes instead.

"That all might be true, but it's not special in the way I want to be to him." Jack murmured sadly, dropping to his side and curling into himself.

The Cossack sighed; knowing the conversation was over he turned and left, gently closing the door behind him. He turned the corner back to his workshop, all the while thinking- If you only knew, Jack.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster violently threw his paintbrush, hearing it crack against the wood of his office door. He hated his sense of logic. He knew he had to talk to North, knew he needed the man's approval for what he wanted to ask, since the Russian was as much as a father to Jack as the boy had since his rebirth. Tradition dictated he get approval from the eldest male in the clan for consent to court. But he'd never been on the receiving end of North's anger before, and he was nervous.

Rubbing a forepaw over his face he decided to first write a note to Jack. The kid was probably a mushy pile of embarrassment and woe. Bunny grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began writing.

Jackie,

I know today hasn't been the best for you, but you need to know that nothing you could say or do would ever make me think less of you. You're an amazing being, snowflake, and you have the biggest heart I've seen.

Tooth gave me a right good talking to after you left, and she told me a few things. She said you liked me, more than platonically, anyway. Please don't feel ashamed of it. I don't want you to think that I'll hate you for something like that. You're still my best mate, and you still have an open invitation to the Warren whenever you like.

If you want to talk, just send the egg back with a note. I know I'm the last one you'd want to talk to right now, but I need you to know that I'm here for you, and that I care about you.

Bunny

He quickly grabbed an egg and strapped the rolled note to its shell. The pastel pink egglette hopped from the desk and into an open hole, straight to the Pole.

Now all Aster had to do was gather the courage to talk to one of the largest holiday holders of the world. Thankfully, he huffed, I still have five days to go.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

North was humming to himself as he chipped away at the ice in front of him. The new model for the toy airplane was coming along much nicer than he expected. He smoothed out a few lines, his hot breath delicately melting the harsh edges as he mindlessly reached for a cookie. Finding only air he glanced up. Three elves were playing soccer in the middle of the workroom floor. Their hats jingled merrily as they kicked, what appeared to be, and egg back and forth. North scowled, knowing full well Aster would have they're hides for treating one of his googies in such a manner.

"Away with you!" He scowled, gently scooping up the delicate egg. A rolled piece of parchment caught his eye as he slid off the binding. As he unrolled it, he couldn't help but think how odd it was that Bunny was sending a note. Usually the Pooka just popped in and told him. Cornflower blue eyes widened as he read. This note was not meant for him, but for Jack. He felt guilty for prying, but finished the short message anyway.

The Cossack stroked his beard with a smile. It looks like I will be needing to have a talk with an Easter Spirit, he thought, but not now; I will let them both simmer in their thoughts for now.

Tying the paper back onto the egg, he called for a yeti to take the egg to Jack's room. The boy would more than likely read it with shaking hands, but North had no doubt he would be responding to the letter no later than tomorrow.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Jack read over the note he found outside his door. To say that it was a relief that Bunny didn't hate him was an understatement. He'd reread the note multiple times before gathering up his courage to write back. His note was simple:

Bunny,

I'm sorry Tooth threw that out there. Thank you for being so okay with this, it means a lot.

You're my best friend, and I would never do anything to risk that. So if you want to just forget about what happened, we can go back to how things were. Nothing has to change.

He groaned. God this sounds so stupid, he thought; but tied the parchment back onto the egg. Tapping the ground twice with the butt of his staff against the floor, a small hole appeared. The egg carelessly jumped in, and back to the Warren.

"Well, no going back now." Jack mumbled. He scowled as he hopped off the bed, intent on finding elves to freeze. That always made him feel better.

~*~*~Line~*~*~

Aster shifted nervously in front of the intimidating wooden doors in front of him. He still had one more day before they agreed to meet back, but he had it in his mind to ask North for permission to officially start courting their youngest member today. The speech was prepared, he'd agonized over it for days; he'd vow to keep Jack safe, never let him go without, try his best to keep him happy. He'd swear to put the frostling above himself in every way, Jack would always come first. But even though he could recite it perfectly in his mind, when the Cossack opened the door with narrowed eyes, all that planning evaporated.

North led them into a sitting room, all the while staying silent. Inside he was chortling with amusement; watching such a fierce warrior become a twitchy bundle of nerves was very satisfying. He waved a large hand for Bunny to begin; he knew exactly what was coming.

"I, uh… need to ask ya somethin', mate. About the Snowflake." Bunny began, furry hands knotting themselves in the burlap bag he held.

"What is it, old friend?" North asked, bringing his hands up to lean into.

Aster closed his eyes. This is what you've been waiting for, don't screw this up; it's for Jack, he chided himself. Steeling his nerves, and schooling his face into a more confident make, he opened his eyes.

"I'm here to formally announce my interest in Jack. I ask for your permission to court him." The Pooka voiced, with barely a waiver.

Santa smirked behind his hands. He had already agreed to the match in his mind, but messing with the ancient male was too hard to pass up. "Do you believe you can care for Jack as he deserves? The boy has been alone for centuries, my friend. That is a heavy burden to bare, do you think you can?"

"I know I can."

"And the Warren? Would you be willing to compromise on temperature to make him more comfortable? He needs a cooler climate."

"My plants are hardy, they'll be fine."

"And what of your temper?"

Aster paused, ears dropping a bit. He thought quickly before answering. "I know we'll fight. Probably more than we laugh in the beginnin'. But I'm willin' to fight for him. I'll do my best to rope in my anger. But I can promise ya that I'd never raise my hand to him. I may get angry with the bloody show pony, but I'd never strike 'im. And if I do you can kick my ass to the moon and back."

North barked a laugh and clapped his large hands together once. He then leaned forward as he stood; the only question that truly bothered him on the tip of his tongue. "And what about your rut?" He asked darkly.

Aster narrowed his eyes, offended that he would insinuate such a thing. "If he wanted to join me for my season, I wouldn't turn him away. But as it stands we need to establish our relationship before I even consider it, regardless of how much that little hormonal bugger may want it. I'd never force myself on him. Hell, he'll more than likely have to flash neon lights at me to get the hint." He chuckled and shook his head. "Look, mate. I care about him. He's… amazin', and smart- mischievous, sweet, fun… he has the biggest heart I've ever seen, and I want to make him happy. I can't promise that we won't fight, 'cause we will. But I can promise to always be there for him and to fight for what I know we could have." Aster smiled softly as he spoke, all the affection he held for Jack shining through his eyes. He lifted the burlap sack, unwrapping an intricately carved wooden blade and handing it to North.

As per tradition the small wooden dagger was presented to the alpha member of the doe's family. It was used to show their dedication to them; a reminder that if the buck mistreated the doe in anyway, the alpha had every right to dole out a punishment they found fitting. Aster internally shuddered as he remembered more than a few alphas using the wooden blade to exact revenge on an over eager buck.

North took it with a gentle smile, running his fingers along the delicate lines and swirls of the hilt. "Thank you for coming to me with this. I do appreciate you staying true to your traditions." He smiled and looked up, lightly patting a furry shoulder. "I do believe you make him happy, so I give you my blessing to begin courting our young Jack."

North guffawed at the dopey grin that split Aster's face. The Pooka almost literally lit up at North's consent; quickly gripping one of his hands and furiously shaking it. He spouted off his thanks, and promises of safety and devotion to the chilly young man; North's booming laugh echoed down the halls.

Unbeknownst to the two older men, Jack was clutching a hand over his mouth to stifle his excitement. He had noticed Bunny arriving late that evening so he decided to investigate. Bare feet silently tip-toed across the floor, finally settling and crouching off to the side of one of the great doors. Jack squatted, staff resting across his knees, and pressed his ear as close to the wood as he dared. He heard the mumbling of both males; curiosity gnawing at him to get closer. He was almost pressed fully against the wood when he flung himself away, North's laugh startling him like a wild animal, as he fell backwards onto his bottom. The heavy wooden doors opened and the two smiling males walked out. They stopped short at the sight of Jack sprawled on his back.

"Uh… Hi guys." Jack voiced from the ground, a sparkly frost heavy on his cheeks.

"Good evening, my boy." North's lok of confusion quickly bled into one of amusement. "Have you been spying?"

Jack rubbed the back of his neck, looking off to the side. "I wouldn't call it 'spying', per say. More like… a cautious check in. I didn't want you two to start fighting again."

"We were not arguing. The opposite actually." North smiled as he helped the young man up. He then gestured to Bunny. "Aster came to ask something, is all. He has something he wants to speak to you about, so I will say my good nights." After patting Jack on the back and giving Aster a firm look he walked down the hallway and out of sight. Jack then looked to the Pooka.

Bunny stood nervously, ears drooped low against his back. Jack wanted to reach out and hold his furry hand, but settled on a reassuring smile instead. "What did you wanna ask?"

Aster returned it and took a breath. "I came here to ask North, because he's like your da, if he'd consent to me…" He trailed off and ran a hand over his face. Jack kept his smile in place while patiently waiting for the older Guardian to continue. "I came here to get consent to start courting you, of you'll have me." He finished quickly, keeping his eyes closed and head tilted down.

Jack was sure his grin would split his face. Never in his immortal life did he ever think Aster, the bringer of Spring, Keeper of the First Light of the Universe, would ever return his feelings. He rushed forward and tightly wrapped chilly arms around a furred torso. He could have cried as strong arms embraced him back. The laughter that bubbled up his throat slipped past his lips.

"I can't believe you asked permission!" Jack snickered into the other's chest. He rubbed his face against soft fur, taking in the scent of clover and sunshine.

Aster huffed and held him tighter. "I wasn't about to go against tradition, North would skin me alive." Jack felt Bunny nuzzle against him; the warm wet nose dove into his hair then moved to his ear, finally coming to rest in the junction where shoulder met neck. He breathed deep for a moment. "But for you, it was worth it."

**End.**


End file.
